The Mask of Sanity
by The Fey and the Djinn
Summary: Tu retournes voir Moriarty, jour après jour. Jusqu'à l'overdose : ton assassinat, Sherlock." Tu ne comprends pas. " Vraiment ? Que pensera John quand il saura que son meilleur ami fait des gâteries à un criminel, qui, accessoirement a accroché une bombe sur son torse menaçant de le faire éclater en morceau à chaque instant ? Si j'étais lui. Je suppose que je serais, fâché. M/S J/S


**Disclaimer : **Nous ne sommes pas des humanoïdes de sexe masculin. Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat sont des humanoïdes de sexe masculin. Si logisme : Nous ne sommes pas Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Autre conséquence : Nous ne nous faisons pas de l'oseille sur le dos des personnages, crées par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Bitch Pleaaase ! JohnLock forever !

**Auteur** : The Fey and the Djinn.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** ... Wtf, humour douteux, drame hésitant, santé mentale tordue, romance étrange, torture fraternelle, creepy sexe.

**Pairing : **Moriarty X Sherlock. John X Sherlock.

_**Titre :**__******The Mask of Sanity****. **_

_**Résumé : **_" Tu retournes voir Moriarty, jour après jour. Jusqu'à l'overdose : ton assassinat, Sherlock." - Tu ne comprends pas. " Vraiment ? Que pensera John quand il saura que son meilleur ami fait des gâteries à un criminel, qui, accessoirement a accroché une bombe sur son torse, menaçant de le faire éclater en morceau à chaque instant ? Si j'étais lui... je suppose que je serais, fâché, peut-être."

**NDA** : Si vous avez ouvert la page, c'est trop tard pour fuir ! Cette note est juste pour vous signaler que cette fic est écrit par deux personnes, donc ne soyez pas trop frappés par les décalages, c'est normal et voulu. Pour plus d'information si la fic vous intéresse, rendez vous sur notre profil.

Good luck !

**_Prologue : Dance with the Devil_**

* * *

Un jour, à travers la voix d'une vieille femme qui allait éclater en mille morceaux, Moriarty lui avait dit :

_« - J'aime vous regarder danser._

Maintenant, Sherlock, comprenait. C'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait.

_Danser. Avancer. Reculer. Un pas sur le côté. Un slow. Une valse. Un rock._

Une pirouette jusqu'à ce que sa tête tourne, et que ses jambes ne tiennent plus droit. Pourquoi ? Pour atteindre le vertige. Le grand vertige, pour perdre pied avec la réalité des gens normaux, pour atteindre l'extase intellectuelle.

Puis, le grand saut. Le saut final. L'élévation extrême.

C'était une danse, _une danse macabre._

Moriarty n'aurait pas pu trouver de meilleurs termes. Les paroles de ce grand cerveau criminel manquaient de sens, elles étaient floues pour le commun des mortel. Elles n'étaient que les délires d'un malade mental. Pour Sherlock, elles étaient aussi limpides que du cristal. Si John savait ça, le défibrillateur serait sûrement requis d'urgence.

- Ma tête tourne, dit Sherlock.

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, perdue entre deux soupirs.

Moriarty fredonna contre sa gorge. Il sentit les lèvres de son ennemi trembler dans un ricanement. Il releva la tête, ses cheveux recouverts de gel frôlèrent la joue de Sherlock, alors qu'il murmura contre son oreille :

- C'était bien mon intention. Te donner le vertige. -La voix devint soudain gaie, avec la moquerie- Oooooh! Serait-ce de l'amûuuuuur, _my dear_?

Il ponctua sa phrase en mordillant de façon grossière le lobe d'oreille de Sherlock.

Sherlock avait la soudaine envie de se vacciner contre la rage.

La main chaude de sa Némésis fila comme un serpent dans ses cheveux. Brutalement, il le tira vers ses lèvres pour un baiser qui ne détenait pas de sens. Aucune signification. Vide. Les dents s'entrechoquèrent, et Sherlock sentit du sang couler sur son menton. Il l'avait mordu. Tout aussi rapide et fugace que fut le baiser, le criminel relâcha sa prise sur les boucles sombres, et la tête du détective retomba brutalement contre le sol.

- Je pencherai plus pour une commotion cérébrale si l'on tient compte du fait que c'est la dixième fois que ma tête entre en collision avec le sol, siffla Sherlock en lui jetant le regard le plus assassin et le plus menaçant qu'on pouvait donner dans cette situation.

Moriarty se pencha sur lui, avec un sourire faussement tendre, alors que son doigt traçait comme une caresse sur son visage. Du bout de l'ongle, il griffa la joue pâle de Sherlock, pour arriver jusqu'à son front en sueur, qu'il tapota doucement de l'index.

- Naaaaan ! Jamais je ne blesserai ce bel esprit, sans toi, _honey_, pour me distraire, pourquoi vivre ?

Ces paroles dans d'autres circonstances, et surtout, s'il s'agissait d'autres personnes, auraient sonné mièvres. Dans d'autres bouches, ça ne pouvait être qu'une promesse d'amour éternel, mais venant de Moriarty, elles résonnaient comme les cloches d'une Église lors d'un enterrement.

- C'est vrai. Comment puis je douter d'un homme qui veut – la bouche du détective s'entrouvrit dans un rictus provocateur. Ses beaux yeux bleus croisèrent ceux noirs de Moriarty, et ils semblaient presque percer leur opacité- _me voir ____brûler_. Je dois être paranoïaque.

- Qui veut ? Non, sexy. Qui _est ____en train_ de te brûler » Le corrigea Moriarty.

Une caresse.

Les mains fines du criminel descendirent de son visage jusqu'à sa nuque, où il s'arrêta une seconde. Un instant, Sherlock pensa avec tout le stoïcisme qui le caractérisait, que le givré du ciboulot allait l'étrangler.

Il voyait de là les gros titres.

Comme si Moriarty avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait, il referma sa main sur son cou. Subitement son expression changea du tout au tout, et la figure d'un adolescent un peu simplet laissa place à l'homme qui se cachait derrière le visage. Un homme dangereux qui avait perpétré plus de meurtres qu'il ne pouvait compter. Les yeux rieurs et provocateurs étaient devenus vides, absents, comme si le criminel était à mille lieues d'ici.

Malgré tout, son regard resta rivé avec une insistance insupportable sur sa nuque.

La fascination qu'il avait pour le cou de Sherlock était terrifiante, une telle éviction était apparue dans ses yeux. D'après le sexe qui était enfoncé dans son rectum, Sherlock déduisait parfaitement l'effet que ça avait sur lui. L'idée de l'étrangler là, maintenant, _l'excitait à en mourir._

Cependant le détective, sûrement tout aussi givré ne bougea pas d'un iota, observant son ennemi sans cligner des yeux.

Soudainement, Moriarty battit des paupières et son expression devint à nouveau charmante. Il eut un rire un peu niais, avant de continuer à glisser sa main le long du torse nu de Sherlock.

Il s'arrêta de façon très ironique au niveau de son cœur et tapota contre.

- _Boum, boum ! _Ton rythme cardiaque est effréné. Je fais de ton cœur, un tas de cendre, chéri !

C'est vrai, tout son corps était en feu, il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. C'était insupportable. Ce feu, il ne savait pas comment l'éteindre, un feu que Moriarty nourrissait jour après jour. Sherlock, qui avait ignoré sa sexualité, donc ses effets et conséquences, avait énormément de mal à contrôler les réactions de son corps, de ce transport, si étrange pour lui.

Sherlock lui donna un coup de genou dans les hanches, qui laisserait sûrement une marque plus tard au vu de la force de sa frappe.

- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer à vos petits jeux. Vous savez ce que je veux de vous.

Moriarty fronça les sourcils soudainement alors que ses lèvres se pincèrent. C'est fou, même en sueur, nu, sans aucun artifice, en plein rapport sexuel, il avait l'air menaçant. Il serra les dents et attrapa la jambe de Sherlock contre son omoplate d'une main, les ongles enfoncés dans sa cuisse pour la coller davantage contre lui. Sherlock eut une grimace de dégoût quand il sentit sa jambe en contact avec la peau mouillée, pleine de sueur de son ennemi.

- _Mauvais Dieu_ ! Tu es si stupide, Sherlock ! On n'a jamais fait que jouer !

Ses couilles claquèrent brutalement contre les fesses de Sherlock, le faisant presque gémir. Le détective jeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il sentait son corps bouillir, ravi par Moriarty. Il se sentait quémandant, il en voulait toujours plus, aller plus loin. Toujours. Aujourd'hui, Moriarty l'emportait sur lui, mais demain, il en serait autrement.

Sherlock enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Moriarty, agrippant sa peau, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Comme si c'était la corde à laquelle il s'agrippait pour ne pas chuter dans le vide. Le détective eut un éclat de rire amer et incontrôlé. Comparer Moriarty à une bouée de sauvetage ? Non. A la corde lors de sa pendaison ? Plutôt oui. Il était complètement tordu.

Moriarty s'enfonça dans son corps avec rage et brutalité. Il y avait en lui cette sauvagerie que Sherlock avait rarement vu chez un homme. La brutalité oui, mais pas cette sauvagerie. La sauvagerie, qui ne pouvait être que chez un assassin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Mise à part la situation ? Renchérit Sherlock alors qu'il grimaça dans l'inconfort, le corps de son ennemi pratiquement lové contre lui, lui donnait presque de l'urticaire. Pourtant il était là, à se faire baiser par Moriarty.

L'homme posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et s'approcha de son visage, avec un air étrange, mi narquois, mi psychopathe. Dans un rictus amusé, il répondit :

- Bien évidemment.

- Rien.

- Tu es ennuyeux.

- Le sentiment est réciproque. Les gens qui aiment entendre le son de leur voix sont ennuyeux.

Moriarty haussa un sourcil sardonique, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans son corps. La douleur était terrible, mais avec le temps, le cerveau de Sherlock avait commencé à associer ce genre de souffrance avec le plaisir. Il masqua aisément la grimace de douleur en fermant les yeux, évitant ainsi de voir le visage de Moriarty aussi près du sien. L'homme ne l'avait pas préparé, les préliminaires avaient été quasi inexistantes. Apparemment, rien que la vue du détective à sa merci avait suffit à réveiller Moriarty. Ils n'avaient même pas atteint le lit.

Les ongles de Sherlock griffèrent ses omoplates.

Son ennemi siffla en se cambrant sous la douleur, Sherlock sentait le sang sur ses doigts. Il l'avait fait saigner. C'est ainsi qu'il atteignit l'orgasme. Son sang sur les doigts, ce visage se tordant sous la douleur devant les yeux. Cette vue suscitait ses sens plus efficacement que du viagra.

Pendant quelques secondes, il sentait la quiétude tant recherchée, _le silence de son esprit_. Ce que la drogue lui procurait avant, Moriarty pouvait lui donner. L'orgasme vidait son cerveau de chaque pensée logique, il ne savait plus rien, pendant un moment, il oubliait son nom. Tout ce qu'il restait, était un gémissement d'extase sur ses lèvres. Et son corps, tremblant, complètement satisfait.

Puis, comme à chaque fois, il était effrayé. Parce que pendant cette seconde, où tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un océan de noirceur, Sherlock ne pensait plus, et quand il ne pensait,_ il n'existait plus_. Il comprenait mieux l'autre nom qu'on donnait à l'orgasme, ___la petite mort_.

Ne se souciant, si Moriarty était ou non rassasié, le détective, posa ses mains, dont les ongles étaient rougis par le sang, sur le torse de son ennemi et le repoussa avec toute la force dont il était capable. Cependant, le criminel détenait un pouvoir qu'il n'imaginait pas dans un corps aussi frêle. Si Sherlock n'avait pas vu les muscles sous ses vêtements, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il tint bon, accroché comme une sangsue dans le corps du détective.

- Quand on prend, _sexy_, il faut savoir donner de sa personne. Sois charitable Sherlock, qu'est-ce que dirait le bon docteur, ou ton cher grand frère, s'ils savaient à quel point tu es égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi !

Le rire de Moriarty était plein de malveillance, comme à chaque fois qu'il rappelait à Sherlock, les personnes auxquelles il tenait. S'il pensait faire ainsi du chantage à Sherlock, c'est qu'il n'avait visiblement rien compris. Le détective se fichait bien de ce que pensaient les autres, _sincèrement_. Si ça déplaisait à Mycroft, eh bien, c'était un avantage. John était le seul dommage collatéral qu'il souhaitait éviter.

Cependant, ça restait irritant.

Le détective serra les dents, à l'aide de ses coudes, il se suréleva légèrement, et Moriarty qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, se prit le coup de boule de Sherlock en pleine tête.

Il se mordit la langue douloureusement, alors que sa tête cognait de manière brutale. Plusieurs points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux pendant un instant.

Sherlock profita de ce moment de confusion pour renverser la cadence, à l'aide de ses jambes, il pivota et échangea leurs positions. Moriarty était maintenant à sa place, allongé sur le sol, alors que Sherlock le chevauchait. Avec dégoût, il sentait la bite molle de l'homme entre ses fesses et le sperme qui dégoulinait de son anus. Apparemment, la douleur était aussi un parfait catalyseur pour Jim. Encore un point qu'ils avaient en commun.

- C'est ça, chevauche moi, bébé, souffla Moriarty avec un rire provocateur.

Sherlock ne pensait pas avoir eu l'air plus méprisant dans sa vie. Tout dans sa figure, dans ses yeux, dans son nez retroussé ou le pincement de ses lèvres indiquaient un dégoût extrême. Il se releva brutalement, cognant au passage une jambe de son ennemi, et de suite, chercha ses vêtements éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièce.

Tandis que Moriarty se prélassa mollement sur le sol, ignorant la douleur dans son dos qui pleurait pour le lit un peu plus loin et sa tête, qui pulsait terriblement. La fausse gaieté ou vivacité, qu'il avait affichée lors des rapports sexuels avec Sherlock avait complètement disparu. Ses lèvres se détendirent, dans un air neutre, alors que ses yeux devinrent aussi ternes qu'un bloc de pierre.

Il leva un bras devant lui avec un air intrigué et agita sa main gauche devant son visage. Le criminel pencha la tête, le regard fixe sur les lignes de sa main, et demanda d'une voix ennuyée :

- Sais-tu lire les lignes de la main ?

Sherlock ne tourna même pas la tête, alors qu'il balayait la poussière qui s'était installée sur son pantalon, en l'agitant dans le vide.

- Depuis quand essayons nous d'avoir une conversation civilisée ? Lui répondit-il sèchement. Je déteste cette habitude que vous avez. Vous savez, quand vous ouvrez votre bouche et que des sons sortent...

Jim pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir Sherlock enfiler son pantalon, et parla sans prendre compte de son avis :

- La plus fascinante est la ligne de vie.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers la plafond, blasé.

- Il est visiblement temps que je parte.

Le détective ferma un à un les boutons de sa chemise bleue nuit avec une précision fascinante, avant de la rentrer dans son pantalon.

- J'ai vu la tienne, mon ange. Tu sais ce qu'elle me susurre ?

Ça fait longtemps que Sherlock avait abandonné l'idée de forcer Moriarty à changer de registre mielleux. Cependant, l'homme semblait trouver cette façon de donner des noms doux à Sherlock assez amusante.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vu, Sherlock ?

Moriarty se releva subitement, en sautillant. Un pied sur l'autre, nu comme un ver, il avait l'air ridicule. On aurait dit un clown, ce que le détective ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer, par ailleurs. Il croisa les bras derrière le dos, et marcha avec une lenteur délibérée jusqu'à Sherlock, qui, près de la commode, enfila sa veste de costume.

- Six lignes profondes, quarante-sept stigmates, dont la majeure partie se trouve sur la ligne perpendiculaire à l'objet de votre intérêt, ainsi qu'une légère cicatrice en forme de lune à un centimètre de l'index, venant d'un accident qui inclus une aranae pompilidae et un scalpel ? Se moqua le détective, aisément.

Les yeux de Moriarty brillèrent, et Sherlock trouva alors les pupilles sombres fascinantes. Avec l'agilité d'une araignée, il attrapa la main gauche du détective, tirant sa paume vers lui. Avec un grognement, Sherlock tenta de tirer sa main en arrière, mais son ennemi se moquait de sa piètre tentative. Sur la pointe des pieds, il approcha son visage de celui de son rival. Son souffle était erratique contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il lui murmura :

- De quoi peux-tu avoir peur, darling ? Puisque, tu n'y crois pas.

Sherlock plissa des yeux.

Moriarty eut un rictus victorieux, et attira la paume vers lui. Juste sous ses yeux, il prenait note de chaque imperfection de sa paume, de chaque traits, même la profondeur des striures n'était plus inconnue pour lui. Tout ce qui faisait Sherlock, jusqu'à son corps, l'intriguait plus que n'importe quel logarithme népérien.

Tout à coup, de l'autre main, il enfonça son index dans sa ligne de vie, et la traça, la ratissant de ses ongles. Sherlock le surplombait plein de mépris.

- Ta ligne, est courte, Sherlock - son nom coulait sur sa langue avec la sensualité d'une prostituée- Comme un éclair dans le ciel. Aussi éphémère. Aussi rapide à apparaître, qu'à s'évanouir. Puis boum ! Elle se coupe, brutalement !

Sherlock roula des yeux.

- Et on dit que le romantisme est mort.

Moriarty eut un sourire entendu. Il approcha la main de Sherlock de ses lèvres, et pressa sa bouche contre. C'était presque doux, un geste plein de classe et de galanterie. Cependant, il n'en était rien, et ça ne fit qu'augmenter l'irritation que Sherlock sentait déjà. Il se dégagea de sa prise et attrapa son manteau qu'il tint simplement sur le coude.

Sans un regard pour son ennemi, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'hôtel quand :

- Tu vas mourir, Sherlock ! Je te promets une fin digne de toi !

Sherlock eut un sourire sardonique en penchant la tête sur le côté, du coin de l'oeil, il jeta un dernier regard à Moriarty. L'homme était voûté vers le bas, son dos formait une bosse disgracieuse, pourtant, sa tête était penchée vers lui, et le détective pensait que s'il approchait de lui maintenant, Moriarty lui mordrait la tête.

Avec toute l'élégance qui le caractérisait, Sherlock le salua en levant la main, avant de s'exclamer :

- Je préviendrai les pompes funèbres. On négociera un tarif de groupe. »

* * *

Assis dans un des luxueux fauteuils dans le salon principal du club Diogène, Mycroft Holmes regardait avec un dégoût et une colère mal dissimulée les images que sa tablette tactile lui retransmettaient, directement du poste de surveillance de « Vieille Dame mortelle 83 ».

Quiconque regardait « Vieille Dame mortelle 83 » verrait une vieille dame, en effet, assise sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant, lisant avec une apparente difficulté un livre sur les points de croix.

Personne ne se doutait que les lunettes de la vieille dame étaient des jumelles modifiées, et que celle-ci espionnait avec un professionnalisme étonnant, Sherlock Holmes faire sauvagement la bête à deux dos avec un criminel de classe internationale.

Une petite fenêtre de cave, c'est comme un trou dans le slip, pensa la tueuse octogénaire, il suffit qu'il soit mal placé et tous vos secrets sont étalés…

…de manière très embarrassante.

Mycroft, sous l'angoisse, mordit dans son cookie et pour la première fois de sa vie, rompit le silence de mort du club par le « Crunch Crunch Crunch » fracassant qu'émit sa cavité buccale.

Un des membres senior écarquilla les yeux.

La Vieille Dame gratta ses cheveux courts et bouclés, appuyant le plus discrètement possible sur son oreillette.

« - Ici VDM, dois-je intervenir ?

Ses doigts caressèrent langoureusement sa mitraillette à travers le tissu de son cabas.

- Négatif, restez à votre poste, ordonna Anthéa, en voyant Mycroft secouer la tête d'un air méprisant.

Une image plutôt crue du criminel se retirant du détective consultant fit hoqueter l'aîné Holmes, choquant les quatre membres présents du club. Il le remarqua et se tourna vers eux, leur renvoyant un regard digne d'un blizzard arctique macho.

Des libidos fossilisées disparurent définitivement, et les regards s'évitèrent à nouveau, puis Mycroft retourna finalement à sa tablette.

D'un signe compliqué de l'index, il indiqua sa question à Anthéa.

- De quels moyens de neutralisation disposez vous ? VDM ?

Les yeux de la tueuse se mirent à briller.

- Pas grand-chose, belle enfant. Pistolet à fléchettes, grenade à déflagration, matraque en acier, taser de série standard, et un fil de pêche.

Mycroft secoua la tête d'un air désolé et cligna des yeux.

La Vieille Dame zooma sur les événements, révélant un échange intéressant que son patron s'empressa d'analyser, ayant appris il y a bien longtemps comment lire sur les lèvres.

Elle aussi, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout cela était ennuyeux à mourir.

D'accord le garçon aux cheveux bouclés ne se rendait pas compte de son comportement stupide et autodestructeur mais il était adulte, majeur et vacciné. S'il avait envie de se taper des tarés menaçants ce n'était pas à son gros cochon de grand frère de s'en mêler.

Par ailleurs, oui, ce Lestrade est un gentil garçon, et tout… mais l'envoyer ___Elle_« faire du contre espionnage » ___tous les soirs_, devant chez ce pauvre inspecteur ?

Sa concentration venait de vaciller et en bonne professionnelle, elle revint au sujet du jour. Elle lança un regard circulaire pour vérifier son anonymat et sourit à la jeune gourgandine de serveuse qui la regardait d'un air condescendant.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche quand il finit par comprendre ce qui motivait la décérébration de son cadet.

Rien ne pouvait empêcher le « _Ah le con !_» sonore de quitter ses lèvres.

- Cible hors du périmètre de surveillance… Merci, ce thé est délicieux, mon enfant… Demande permission de capturer S pour analyse toxicologique.

L'ainé Holmes se leva d'un bond, sous l'outrage général. Les membres présents du club se levèrent également, tel un troupeau d'antilopes paniquées et ils agitèrent les bras avec une horreur palpable.

Mycroft était si furieux qu'il enfonça son index sur le bout du nez d'un respectable homme d'âge mûr qui tentait silencieusement de l'apaiser, le poussant de manière effective sans qu'on puisse l'accuser de violence. Il se saisit de son parapluie, précédemment appuyé sur le bras de son fauteuil et le mania, tel un escrimeur de haut niveau pour se frayer un chemin parmi les vieillards scandalisés et leurs « valets » qui tentaient vainement de ne pas glousser.

Le vieil homme que John avait traumatisé à sa dernière visite était appuyé contre la porte et lui barrait la route. Les braises d'une flamme éteinte il y a longtemps semblèrent s'embraser dans ses yeux fatigués.

Il avait une canne.

_J____e suis le plus fort, pauvre fou __! _crachaient les yeux du jeune Holmes.

___J'ai plus d'expérience, prétentieux !_grognait le regard de l'ancêtre.

- La Cible boite vers un taxi… inconfort rectal confirmé, ajouta la Vieille Dame mortelle 83 avec un sourire dans la voix.

Mycroft explosa.

- MAIS POUSSE TOI, ESPECE DE DINOSAURE ! » postillonna-t-il contre son actuelle Némésis.

L'autre trébucha en arrière sous la surprise et Mycroft le força à ramper hors de son chemin en le piquant de son parapluie.

Il ouvrit la non moins luxueuse porte en bois massif, sortit, et la claqua derrière lui dans un bruit satisfaisant.

Durant le trajet vers Baker Street, Anthéa n'émit pas le moindre son, pas le moindre regard susceptible d'indiquer un quelconque changement d'opinion au sujet de sa personne.

Il avait récupéré une grande partie de son calme en attendant qu'elle vienne avec le matériel de diagnostic qu'il lui avait demandé d'apporter.

Elle avait fait son travail avec son efficacité et sa discrétion habituelles, méritant avec brio ses exorbitants honoraires d'assistante.

Il devrait l'augmenter, pensa-t-il avec une toute nouvelle touche d'affection. Puis, il remarqua la tension dans les veines de sa nuque et les rides d'expression délicatement lissées au coin de ses lèvres, comprenant avec sa compétence habituelle qu'elle cachait en réalité ses hennissements hystériques.

Son humeur s'assombrit d'un degré pouvant être comparé à l'« _Inferno_ » dans la Divine Comédie et il planta résolument le regard vers les rues interminables de Londres.

Il allait tuer Sherlock. Ensuite il allait le cloner, puis tuer ses clones. Et le ressusciter, le torturer, et de nouveau le tuer. Que Maman ose seulement lui dire qu'il ne l'a pas mérité !

Mycroft Holmes se sentait rebelle.

Son sourire sinistre eut l'effet bonus de faire retomber l'hilarité interne de son assistante comme un gâteau trop cuit.

Excellent.

Quand John s'installa en face de Mycroft, après lui avoir poliment offert d'entrer, il se demanda légitimement ce qui amenait la visite du grand frère au complexe de Dieu de Sherlock.

Mycroft lui demanda seulement s'il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange dans le comportement de son frère.

L'ancien médecin de guerre expérimenta alors son premier véritable flashback.

C'était il y a deux semaines, à peu près. Il sirotait tranquillement son café matinal (du soir), assis sur un des vieux tabourets devant le comptoir de la cuisine. Il était crevé, une opération chirurgicale l'avait mobilisé une grande partie de la nuit, et son colocataire avait râpé des chatons au rez-de-chaussée… Ou du moins c'est à cela que ressemblaient les sons émis par le violon. Il avait dormi toute la journée et maintenant il était groggy, sans pouvoir déterminer si c'était par manque de sommeil, ou par excès.

Il avait entendu madame Hudson passer dans le salon « click click click click », faisaient ses talons. Tiens, il ne savait pas qu'elle était là ! elle devait partir chez sa nièce de je ne sais où…

Boah…

« - John, tu n'aurais pas vu mon eye liner ? avait demandé la voix de Sherlock.

- Près du crâne, sur le manteau de la cheminée.  
- Merci, John. »

Quand John avait finalement relevé son nez de sa tasse de thé, parce que peu importe à quel point il était anglais, l'earl grey ne pouvait pas le retenir plus longtemps d'écarquiller les yeux…

« Click click click… Blam ! »

… il était trop tard. La porte de l'appartement avait déjà claqué derrière Sherlock.  
_  
Sherlock…  
_  
John avait délicatement redescendu ses sourcils et remonté la tasse contre ses lèvres.

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Quand John retourna dans le monde présent, il baissa poliment les yeux et s'enferma dans un mutisme perturbé. Mycroft ne poussa pas le sujet et ils se mirent à patienter dans un silence embarrassant.

* * *

Il pleuvait sur la grande ville de Londres.

Sherlock n'aimait pas la pluie. D'abord, parce qu'elle était l'ennemi du détective et l'allié des criminels. L'humidité effaçait les preuves presque aussi bien qu'Anderson à son plus haut niveau d'interférence. Ensuite, en temps de pluie, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une véritable averse, où le vent se mêlait aux gouttes pour le secouer d'une gifle glaciale, les témoins qui marchaient sur les pavés se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Enfin, ce n'était pas uniquement de l'eau de source pure qui s'était évaporée pour participer au cycle sans fin, mais bien de la pisse de chien, de l'eau des égouts, de la salive et il en passait, avant de tomber sur lui. Bref, la pluie était _irritante_, pour ne pas être vulgaire.

Il était déjà d'une humeur positivement massacrante, mais quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le 221 b Baker Street, et qu'il amorça un pied dehors pour descendre, son _enjouement_ s'était amélioré en voyant sa chaussure patauger dans une flaque brune.

Sherlock remonta le col sur sa nuque pour éviter que les gouttes ne s'insinuent sous ses vêtements, puis il fonça tête baissée dans l'appartement, les pans de son long manteau noir se balançaient de droite à gauche sur son passage.

Il claqua la porte sans délicatesse, le regard massacrant alors qu'il essuya les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient installées sur ses vêtements.

Quand soudain, le détective releva la tête en l'air, les yeux plissés.

_Girofle concentrée, concentration en essence légère : Eau de Cologne. Trace d'un embout de forme ovale dans la poussière du troisième escalier. Environ quatre centimètres de diamètre. Parapluie._

_Mycroft._

Sherlock passa une main dans ses boucles, dégageant ainsi son front un instant.

La journée pouvait-elle être plus belle ?

D'un pas sec, il monta les marches qui le menaient à son appartement et s'arrêta une seconde, la main sur la poignée de la porte fermée. Sincèrement, fallait-il vraiment qu'il se change ? Malheureusement, son élégance naturelle comptait plus pour lui que d'éviter la face de son frère psychopathe. Il poussa la porte et jeta immédiatement un regard vers le centre du salon, où trônait habituellement son fauteuil bien aimé.

« - Sherlock ? Fit John que le détective n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder.

_Non il était trop occupé par la nuisance de taille qui..._

- Mycroft. Je te prie de bien vouloir retirer ton flasque pare-choc de mon fauteuil. Les pieds vont s'effondrer sous le poids de ton dernier pudding !

La voix de Sherlock était aussi bienveillante qu'un loup famélique devant un agneau en excès pondéral.

Sans attendre la réponse de son frère, Sherlock se dirigea vers le canapé contre le mur, pour être le plus loin possible de Mycroft. Il sauta dedans avec une certaine grâce pour se retrouver allongé dessus, les pieds dépassant les accoudoirs. Les mains croisées au niveau de son estomac, il jeta enfin un regard plus long sur les deux hommes.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sherlock. Comme à ton habitude, tu es un véritable rayon de soleil, mon cher frère. Une bouffée d'air frais. En effet c'est une magnifique journée, et oui mon régime se porte très bien. Ta sollicitude me touche autant qu'un cancer, répondit Mycroft en lui jetant un sourire glacial, John pouvait presque sentir la température de la pièce chuter.

Il était tout aussi accueillant que le détective.

L'homme qui était, aux dires de son colocataire l_e gouvernement britannique,_ haussa un sourcil, alors qu'il observait Sherlock des pieds à la tête. John pouvait imaginer aisément que Mycroft était en train de déduire ce que Sherlock avait fait à chaque minute de la nuit.

Il ne se doutait pas que ___Cupcake_ avait à ses services _Vieille Dame mortelle 83._

Il tourna ensuite la tête par dessus le fauteuil pour voir colocataire. Leurs regards étaient étrangement semblables, alors que le cerveau de Sherlock tournait sûrement à plein régime pour comprendre ce que son frère venait faire ici.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock ne l'avait prévenu d'une quelconque enquête. Bien sûr, il n'était pas rare pour le détective de s'absenter sans rien dire, même tout une nuit. Mais là, ces absences devenaient récurrentes, John ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une seule soirée où Sherlock ne s'était pas sauvé brusquement, pour ne revenir qu'au petit matin.

Sherlock arrêta un instant de mitrailler son frère du regard, pour se tourner vers son ami. Un sourcil en l'air, il répondit d'un air absent :

- Hmm, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parti chercher des croissants, qui sait ?

John pouvait féliciter Sherlock pour le mensonge le plus naze de l'histoire du mensonge. La bouche mi ouverte sur le point de le lui faire remarquer, Mycroft le devança, d'une voix parfaitement calme :

- Tu mens.

John remarqua que les doigts de Mycroft tapotaient le manche du parapluie, appuyé contre sa cuisse dans un geste régulier. Il avait passé assez de temps avec Sherlock pour développer, lui aussi, quelques facultés d'analyse. Elles étaient, bien entendu, à des années lumières de celles de Sherlock, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas un génie. Cependant, elles étaient assez aiguisées pour remarquer que c'était un geste irrégulier chez Mycroft, qui d'habitude avait à peu près autant de mouvements qu'une statue de pierre.

Etait-il nerveux ? Irrité ? En colère ? L'homme était apparu à sa porte il y a presque une heure, et pas une fois, il n'avait expliqué à John le pourquoi de sa présence. Il semblait attendre Sherlock, mais pourquoi ?

- Tu mens, répéta Mycroft alors que Sherlock garda un silence insultant.

Étrange, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'homme d'être aussi abrupt dans ses paroles. Il avait cette espèce de subtilité plus inquiétante qu'une remontrance énoncée à voix haute.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent.

- Observation très fine de ta part. Sauf si tu vois des croissants entre mes mains, alors je pense que ton régime te monte à la tête, répondit-il, sèchement.

C'était à peu près le même ton que Sherlock employait lorsqu'il s'adressait à la police de Scotland Yard quand il leur faisait remarquer leur stupidité.

John soupira devant le combat fraternel qui était devenu monnaie courante. Il jeta un regard sur la table basse qui le sépara de Mycroft, où reposait sa tasse de thé. Il l'attrapa par l'anse et lui jeta un coup d'oeil, brillant de déception. Elle était vide. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de se noyer dans le thé.

- Je crois que je vais faire du thé, hein. Donc euh... ne cassez rien pendant que, vous savez, je vais faire le thé, dit John avec un air crispé.

Il se leva de son fauteuil lourdement, les membres engourdis. Un instant, il hésita, l'air craintif en voyant que pour faire le thé il fallait aller à la cuisine. Pour aller à la cuisine, le chemin le plus court, c'était passer devant Mycroft.

___Devant____Mycroft_.

Interrompre le combat de regard tueur entre Sherlock et lui ? Hi-la-rant. Très, très drôle. Non merci, ça ira. Il ne voulait pas accidentellement se prendre une balle perdue du revolver que Sherlock lui volait toujours et qui était juste sous le coussin où reposait la tête du détective.

Ouaip, il ferait le tour du canapé. C'est bien. Faut bouger dans la vie.

- Non John ! Laisse donc, je vais faire le thé ! S'exclama soudainement Sherlock.

Ses deux jambes se plièrent soudainement alors qu'il pivota pour se lever du canapé dans un bond soudain plein de gaieté. Sherlock, _heureux _? Un samedi pluvieux ? Mycroft dans son salon ? _C'était louche_.

- Mais tu fais jamais le thé, rétorqua John devant la table de la cuisine, les yeux grands ouverts. Là, Sherlock lui avait coupé le souffle.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour mon frère, John ? Demanda Sherlock en jetant un sourire à Mycroft alors qu'il se dirigea avec précipitation vers la cuisine.

- Le thé par exemple ? Répondit-il, toujours perplexe.

En passant à côté de lui, Sherlock frôla son bras avec son coude, et John remarqua l'aspect quelque peu froissé de sa manche de costume. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sherlock de négliger son apparence.

- John ?

La voix doucereuse de Mycroft s'éleva dans le salon, le sortant de ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux en lui lançant un regard interrogatif, alors qu'il entendit les bruits de verre dans son dos. Sherlock s'affairait vraiment à faire le thé. Encore plus étrange.

- Oui ?

- Combien de poisons incolores, mortels, inconnus du genre humain, et surtout indétectables lors d'une autopsie de routine font partie de vos connaissances ?

John haussa un sourcil, surpris par la question.

- Euh... aucun ?

Mycroft, qu'il ne voyait que de profil, leva la tête de la table basse pour se tourner vers John, avec toujours ce fichu sourire sur le visage, qui n'avait franchement rien d'avenant. Il lui rappelait un peu le sourire fou du Joker.

- Alors faîtes le thé, je vous prie.

Oh, ce n'était pas une prière. C'était un ordre. John hocha la tête, en déglutissant. Il se disait que c'était pour sauver Sherlock d'un fratricide, et non parce que le sourire de Mycroft était foutrement menaçant. Gode save the Queen !

Il se retourna vers Sherlock pour le voir au-dessus de la bouilloire, avec un minuscule sachet en main, qui contenait une poudre blanche. Il s'approcha du gaz, jusqu'à se tenir à droite du détective et se pencha pour souffler à son oreille.

- C'est quoi cette poudre ?

Sherlock eut un demi sourire, alors qu'il se tourna vers John. Un instant, l'homme fut troublé de voir les yeux bleus du détective d'aussi près. Il n'avait jamais remarqué autant de nuances dans les yeux, qu'il devait avouer -avec aucun doute sur son hétérosexualité, merci- magnifiques de son ami. D'un bleu froid et clair, il pouvait changer pour un gris orageux qui était comme une goutte sombre tombant dans une rivière brillante. Les yeux de Sherlock, c'était sans doute ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui.

Ils étaient clairs, profonds, et brillaient d'une telle intelligence. Dans ses yeux, c'était toute l'agilité de son esprit qui se lisait.

- Du sucre, répondit-il, d'une voix innocente.

John eut un léger rire, qu'il étouffa avec sa main pour que Mycroft ne l'entende pas.

- C'est le pire mensonge que tu aies pu sortir après les croissants.

Sherlock lui donna un rictus entendu.

- De la fiente de pigeon pilée.

John eut un ricanement un peu nerveux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir pourquoi son colocataire avait de la fiente de pigeon pilée ou plutôt, comment il avait réuni de la fiente et pourquoi l'avoir pilée.

Ouais, _ricanement nerveux._

Le détective attrapa la bouilloire fumante sur le gaz et la posa sur le plateau situé sur la table derrière lui. John suivait ses gestes intensément. Il espérait vraiment que l'ordre de Mycroft n'était qu'en fait, la preuve d'un humour douteux, mais sait on jamais. Il pencha la tête, méfiant, quand il vit Sherlock faire couler le thé dans sa tasse Daft Punk.

- Sherlock ? Murmura-t-il en faisant quelques pas pour l'atteindre.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux regarder la tasse, par dessus l'épaule de Sherlock.

- Hmm ?

- C'est pas la tasse où t'as testé le degré de radioactivité d'une molécule sur une roche terrestre trouvée près d'un cadavre hier ?

- Oui, en effet. Bonne mémoire, John.

Il y avait une lueur légère dans les yeux de Sherlock, alors qu'il tourna la cuillère dans la tasse. John ne voyait plus l'un des esprits les plus brillants du monde, mais un enfant coincé dans le corps d'un adulte. Sherlock était cet espèce de paradoxe.

- Tu l'as nettoyée ?

La conversation n'était pas bizarre. Nope, pas pour un sou, se dit John. Il n'était pas en train de faire des pourparlers avec son sociopathe de colocataire, pour ne pas soumettre son psychopathe et Johnappeur de frère à un risque de radiation par inhalation d' Earl Grey.

- Malheureusement, elle est partiellement rincée, se moqua Sherlock en jetant un regard désolé.

- Ah... dis, Sherlock, je peux te demander quelque chose? Tu comptes vraiment faire ça à ton frère ? Je veux dire, je dois chercher le compteur geiger et tout ? Fit John en baissant les yeux, nonchalamment sur sa chemise en laine à carreaux rouge et noir, trop grande pour lui. S'il regardait maintenant son meilleur ami, il allait éclater de rire ou pleurer devant l'irréalité de la conversation.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. John eut l'impression de l'entendre marmonner un instant quelque chose qui rimait avec « ennuyeux. » Le détective devait être l'une des seules personne au monde qui trouvait que la conscience, était quelque chose d'ennuyeux, comme la pluie, ou les publicités à la télévision. Apparemment, ça gâchait tout son plaisir.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de murmurer :

- Combien de fois Mycroft t'a-t-il kidnappé cette semaine ?

John leva la tête en l'air, pensif. Il tendit subitement sa main devant lui , puis leva successivement ses doigts, incertain.

_Un_... _deux_... _trois _? Quand même pas ? Si... _trois_.

- Euh... Mardi pendant ma pause déjeuner, jeudi alors que j'étais à la caisse du supermarché, et vendredi... trois, je crois.

Sherlock hocha la tête, l'air victorieux, comme s'il avait prouvé son point.

Il avait effectivement gagné.

- Oublie pas le sucre, Sherlock, murmura John avec un air tout aussi innocent.

Le détective hocha la tête, en s'emparant du plateau. Il se dirigea avec un grand sourire vers son frère, et prit la place que John avait laissé vacante, juste en face de Mycroft. Le médecin le regarda tendre le thé au Johnappeur avec un air parfaitement stoïque. Quelque chose qui oscillait entre de l'amusement et de la tendresse brillait dans les yeux de John.

Non, il n'était pas tombé du côté obscur de la force. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de Sherlock, une rivalité fraternelle et rien d'autre. De plus, comme Mycroft, le prouva en échangeant sa tasse avec celle de Sherlock sur la table, il était loin d'être stupide.

- Le thé n'était pas à mon goût. Tu sais, cher frère, que je ne prends jamais de sucre. Ce serait mauvais pour mon régime.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'inclinèrent dans un rictus sardonique alors qu'il s'affaissa complètement contre le dossier du fauteuil, une main sous le menton. Il avait un air contemplatif alors qu'il pris note de chaque détails chez son frère.

_Parapluie sec alors qu'il pleut des cordes dehors depuis deux heures. Or, il avait plu aussi toute la nuit et il n'y avait eut d'accalmie qu'entre 6 heures et 8 heures. Conclusion, Mycroft n'est pas passé à son bureau il est venu directement ici. Quelque chose a dû se passer cette nuit._

Sherlock serra les dents.

Bien évidemment.

_Bâtard Omniscient. Voyeur dépravé._

Il baissa les yeux vers une mallette noire aux pieds de son frère. Un léger froncement de sourcils montra son hésitation pendant une minute, avant qu'il ne lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son meilleur ennemi, l'air positivement ennuyé.

- Je suis clean depuis des années.

John s'avança, incertain. Mycroft pensait-il que Sherlock reprenait de la drogue ? Etait-ce la cause de ces absences étranges la nuit ? John hocha la tête négativement, de façon presque imperceptible. Non, il avait suffisamment confiance en son meilleur ami pour ne pas douter.

Le visage de Sherlock avait l'air profondément blasé, la phrase sortait avec un automatisme qui rendait le médecin mal à l'aise. Il avait apparemment pris l'habitude de parler de sa toxicomanie avec son frère. John n'aurait certainement pas voulu d'un aîné comme Mycroft.

En fait, maintenant qu'il les voyait assis l'un en face de l'autre, c'était comme voir la symbiose entre le jour et la nuit. Ils ne se ressemblaient tellement pas que la première fois qu'il avait vu Mycroft, si on oublie l'esprit d'analyse incroyable, il n'avait rien lié à Sherlock. Son ami avait une silhouette élancée, et mince. Même un peu trop. Ses boucles sombres partaient dans toutes les directions, en encadrant un visage droit et aristocratique. Il y avait quelque chose chez Sherlock, - peut-être le long manteau sombre sortit tout droit d'un film-, oui, quelque chose qui attirait le regard. Il était captivant à sa manière. Sherlock avait un charisme presque dangereux, mais néanmoins attirant.

Alors que Mycroft... était tout le contraire, d'un physique commun, il faisait tout pour avoir l'air rassurant, des sourires en coin, une voix faussement sympathique... rien ne laissait présager le pouvoir qu'il détenait.

Qui était le plus dangereux en réalité ? Celui qui dont le danger était pratiquement écrit sur le visage... ou celui qui le cachait ?

- Au vu de tes derniers – Mycroft pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait le bon mot-... hmm, _loisirs_, Sherlock, le doute est compréhensible. J'aimerais presque que le dépistage soit positif.

Son frère lui jeta un regard perçant, qui en disait long. Il avait laissé Sherlock déduire tout ce qu'il y avait à déduire. Il avait bien évidemment laissé tous les indices pour que le détective consultant comprenne le sujet de sa visite. La menace était formulée sans avoir à prononcer un mot, c'était tout Mycroft. Ce qui expliquait la présence de John, John était la menace vivante de l'aîné.

Son odieux frère, jouait avec son parapluie, un faux air distrait cachant la gravité de la situation. Il ne perdrait jamais le contrôle en face d'un étranger. Ni même en face de son frère. La seule fois où Sherlock avait vu Mycroft perdre son sang froid, c'était lorsqu'il avait découvert que son petit frère adoré était un toxicomane.

Il écarta les jambes légèrement pour laisser une place à son parapluie. Nonchalamment, il appuya son menton sur les mains, croisées sur le manche. Cette posture rappelait à John celle de Sherlock, les mains croisées sous la mâchoire lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément.

Les yeux de Mycroft ne quittaient pas son frère, et John, remarqua que le tapotement nerveux de l'homme contre le manche montait en crescendo. Le médecin ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était suffisamment sérieux pour rompre les habitudes de Mycroft.

Subitement, un sourire fendit le visage de l'aîné, cependant pour John, qui observait toute la scène comme un spectateur, depuis la cuisine, n'aurait pas été plus blessé si on l'avait giflé en plein visage. C'était cet effet là que produisait sur lui les sourires de Mycroft.

Sherlock semblait subitement irrité. Il laissa tomber sa main le long du canapé, pour attraper son violon qu'il avait laissé tombé hier. Il tâta le sol un instant -hors de question de perdre le combat de regard avec Mycroft- avant de tomber sur son instrument qu'il porta à son épaule.

- Je suis venu te voir pour te demander ton avis sur une enquête criminelle.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Sherlock en haussant un sourcil, méfiant, en pointant l'archet sur lui de l'autre main.

Le détective n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet de sa visite. _Moriarty_. Quel moyen détourné Mycroft allait-il utiliser ? L'homme lui donna un sourire froid. Puis il se redressa dans son siège, et tapota sa joue, pensif.

- Oui. On a retrouvé le corps d'un homme dans un hôtel cette nuit. Je dirais qu'il est mort par suffocation. Pour être plus précis, il s'agit d'un étranglement si on se fie aux marques de strangulation sur sa nuque.

Le regard de Sherlock se rétrécit, alors que le sourire de Mycroft s'agrandit.

C'est à ce moment là que John avança d'un pas pour intervenir, inconscient de la tension entre les deux frères.

- C'est arrivé quand exactement ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler aux nouvelles.

Sherlock cligna des yeux en entendant les pas de John dans son dos qui s'arrêta, une main sur le fauteuil. Pendant un instant, occupé qu'il était à imaginer mille et une façons de faire disparaître le corps de son frère, il l'avait oublié. Sans quitter Mycroft du regard, Sherlock déclara d'un ton sec :

- Nous n'avons plus de lait.

John fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête vers son ami, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était le sommet de son crâne. D'accord, Mycroft lui parlait d'un meurtre, le Nirvana de Sherlock, son cadeau de Noël, et lui, signalait à John l'insuffisance laitière.

Il ne comprendrait jamais comment le cerveau de son colocataire fonctionnait, et s'il fallait être sincère, il n'était même pas curieux de le savoir. Trop inquiétant.

D'une voix posée, John répondit :

- Même si je ne vois pas le lien entre le lait et le meurtre, et je doute qu'il y en ait un, je tiens à te signaler, Sherlock, qu'il reste une bouteille entière dans le réfrigérateur.

- Vraiment ? Fit-il avec un désintérêt étrange.

Son regard ne croisa pas celui de John. Le détective avait bien conscience de ses talents excellents dans le mensonge et la manipulation, mais John avait une lucidité qui lui donnerait une course pour son argent.

John leva les yeux vers le plafond pour que Mycroft et Sherlock, assis ne puissent pas voir le roulement des yeux blasé qu'il venait de faire. Soupirant, et le pas aussi lourd qu'un éléphant, le médecin alla rejoindre le frigo, et ne fut évidemment pas étonné de voir la bouteille qu'il avait achetée hier entre les globes oculaires congelés dans le bocal à moutarde et le lobe occipital dans le tupperware à salade...

John prit la bouteille, l'agita un peu pour se rendre compte exactement de la quantité de liquide, puis referma le réfrigérateur glauque, afin de la balancer devant la face de Sherlock.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil alors qu'il voyait John lui tendre la bouteille, interrompant son « if a look can kill » avec son frère.

- Tu vois, elle est pleine. P-L-E-I-N-E !

Sherlock, s'en empara comme s'il voulait vérifier les dires de John, qui lui donna, aussi naïf qu'il était. Soudainement, le détective, le violon dans une main, et la bouteille de l'autre, sauta de son siège, pour regagner la fenêtre, le pas précipité. Il ouvrit le bouchon, et sous le regard incrédule de John, et carrément pas perturbé de Mycroft, il vida le contenu par... la fenêtre.

John regarda quatre-vingt-quinze centimes être jetés par la fenêtre... au sens propre.

- Y a quelqu'un en-dessous ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Hurla une voix d'homme, mi horrifié, mi fou de rage.

Sherlock baissa les yeux, vers le pauvre bougre qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre et qui, maintenant, était aspergé de lait de vache douteux. Sans un regard d'excuse, il ferma la fenêtre et renversa la bouteille devant lui, mais rien ne coula. Elle était vide.

- Nous n'avons plus de lait, répéta Sherlock avant de lancer la bouteille à John, qui, par réflexe, l'intercepta. Il ferma un œil, tout en levant la bouteille au-dessus de celui qui était ouvert. Plus une seule goutte. Bordel.

Alors que John allait s'époumoner à expliquer à Sherlock que ça aussi... c'était pas gentil, un billet de cinquante dollars apparut devant son champ de vision et s'agita de façon particulièrement lubrique. Par réflexe, le médecin s'en empara - avec Sherlock qui balançait le manger par la fenêtre, les finances se faisaient la malle- avant de remarquer que c'était de la main de Mycroft qu'il avait arraché le pécule.

Il baissa alors les yeux vers Mycroft, qui essuya sa main sur son pantalon dans un geste faussement poli. Connard. L'homme lui donna un sourire en remarquant au-dessus de sa tête le regard lourd d'insulte de John. Non, le sourire était loin d'être contrit ou désolé pour le maniérisme grossier. Non, c'était comme se prendre un bistouri dans l'anus.

- Faites le plein de lait John, c'est moi qui régale.

John leur jeta un regard mauvais tour à tour. Il était au-delà de l'exaspération.

- Vous savez, il y a des moyens plus faciles et plus _économiques_... pour me dire que vous voulez parler seul à seul. La prochaine fois, dîtes le simplement, siffla John, en leur tournant le dos.

Il attrapa sans regarder sa veste sur le porte-manteau et claqua la porte, après avoir marmonné dans sa barbe : « bande handicapés sociaux ! »

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se doute de la raison de tes petites escapades, cher frère, déclara Mycroft après un silence long de plusieurs secondes où Sherlock jouait avec les cordes de son violon, un air absent.

Il tira une corde du bout des doigts, et si Mycroft ne connaissait pas si bien son frère, il penserait presque que Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus. Il posa son parapluie contre la table devant lui, avant de se mettre à l'aise dans le fauteuil, une jambe croisée. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, détaillant chaque anomalie avant de se poser avec la même acuité sur Sherlock. Le détective lui jeta un regard mauvais en voyant l'air illisible de Mycroft.

- Je n'aime pas jouer à tes petits jeux manipulateurs, Mycroft. Je ne pense pas que tu aies dérangé ton emploi du temps si carré rien que pour voir mon beau visage. Passons directement au cœur du problème si tu le veux bien : _Intimidation, menace, chantage, corruption, hurlement, puis tu fous le camp._ »

Tout à coup les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirèrent dans un rictus, alors qu'il arrêta son doigt sur une corde et se redressa complètement dans son siège.

-Tiens, gagnons du temps. Passons directement à la dernière étape : Prend la porte, _maintenant_.

Mycroft eut un ricanement sombre, il s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège et observa Sherlock, avec ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un air amusé. Mais tout ce qui faisait Mycroft était faux. Non, son frère était loin d'être heureux.

-Ce serait trop facile, Sherlock. Tu n'aimes pas la facilité.

- Quand la facilité est synonyme de :" _Mycroft, tire toi",_ tu serais étonné de voir à quel point je l'idolâtre, l'interrompit Sherlock, les lèvres pincées.

Il ne voulait pas être une énième fois la victime de son frère. Quand cet espèce de stalker du dimanche comprendra-t-il qu'il est assez âgé pour mener sa vie comme bon lui semble !? Probablement jamais.

Tout à coup, les yeux de Mycroft s'obscurcirent, alors que l'expression de son visage restait toujours infiniment banale. Le détective se demandait parfois si Mycroft le considérait comme un autre de ses clients véreux.

- Tu es tombé bien bas, Sherlock.

- Va au diable, Mycroft, cracha-t-il, l'archet serré entre ses doigts.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

- Pour t'y rejoindre ? Je crains devoir décliner ton invitation.

Alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, Mycroft tendit une main devant lui, lui faisant signe de se taire, l'air ennuyé. C'était un contraste étonnant avec le bazar dans son esprit pour comprendre la folie de son petit frère.

- Ne m'interrompt pas, c'est grossier, et nous ne sommes pas grossier. Cela fait exactement deux semaines que je te fais suivre. J'avoue que même lorsque j'ai découvert ta dépendance aux drogues, tu ne m'avais pas autant surpris qu'aujourd'hui.

C'était évidemment tout sauf un compliment.

Sherlock ne répondit pas pour l'instant, et son contenta de regarder son violon avec la plus grande attention du monde. C'était vexant, mais pas pour Mycroft qui eut un sourire sans dent, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la figure de son petit frère avec la même sournoiserie qu'un serpent.

-J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un de tes plans d'une imprudence, et d'une débilité sans égales : _forniquer avec un criminel de rang international_. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Tu n'aurais pas mis deux semaines à l'exécuter, continua-t-il en tapotant son front. _Ça_ Sherlock. _Ton esprit_, sa plus grande faiblesse, c'est son impatience. Il s'ennuie trop vite. Sûrement l'un de tes plus grands défauts, cher frère.

Sherlock sentait son sang bouillir en croisant le regard supérieur de Mycroft, qui agissait avec lui comme il agissait avec tout le monde, _avec condescendance_. Il le considérait toujours comme un petit enfant naïf, incapable de comprendre le monde. Il se voyait toujours comme supérieur. Bâtard.

Il posa son violon sur ses genoux avant de se masser les tempes. Son frère avait l'effet d'une migraine carabinée sur lui.

-Tu es dans la douleur , Sherlock ? Marmonna-t-il en voûtant son corps vers l'avant, une main sous le menton. Le détective vit la main gauche de Mycroft se glisser vers lui, pour s'arrêter sur son genou, l'agrippant.

Quand le détective consultant gigota sa jambe afin de se débarrasser du contact gênant de son frère, la voix de Mycroft s'éleva, plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il murmura comme un secret :

- J'ai longtemps compris Sherlock que tu étais ton pire ennemi. Je t'ai sauvé une fois en te détruisant presque. Je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire.

Sa voix était basse, à peine claire, pourtant Sherlock entendit chaque mot distinctement. Les ongles parfaitement manucurés de son frère s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau à travers son pantalon.

-_Te détruire,_ Sherlock.

Mycroft avait toujours son sourire poli sur les lèvres. Soudain, il se redressa pour tirer un mouchoir qui sortait de la poche avant de sa veste afin de s'essuyer les mains. Ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau dans l'amusement, alors qu'il s'affala dans le fauteuil, la jambe croisée. Exactement, la posture qu'il avait avant de menacer Sherlock.

- Passons à la phase chantage, reprit Sherlock sans perdre contenance, mais Mycroft, qui était peut-être le seul homme au monde à pouvoir comprendre le détective, voyait la confiance de son petit frère s'effriter.

- Quel chantage ? Use de la bonne terminologie, cher frère. C'est un chantage si j'ai quelque chose à en tirer. C'est pour ton bien. Toutes mes actions ont toujours suivi tes intérêts. »

Sherlock lâcha un ricanement particulièrement cassant. Il était en train de perdre sa contenance au profit de son impulsivité naturelle, et Mycroft claqua sa langue contre son palais, ça n'allait pas aider son cas.

- C'est le mensonge le plus éhonté que j'ai jamais eu le détestable plaisir d'entendre. Mes intérêts ? A qui crois-tu parler ?! Tout ce que tu as jamais fait, Mycroft, c'est prouver un pouvoir inexistant sur moi, un pouvoir que tu ne possèdes pas !

Mycroft haussa un sourcil en l'air alors que ses lèvres s'inclinèrent.

- Tu crois ? Dit-il en rangeant son mouchoir dans sa poche. D'un air ennuyé, il tira d'une autre poche son portable.

- Pourtant, j'ai le pouvoir de faire tout ce que mon esprit me dicte. Demain, je peux faire la guerre ou louer la paix. Je peux faire arrêter un innocent pour un génocide si je le voudrais et faire libérer un meurtrier. Je pourrais convaincre les journalistes qu'un ministre est corrompu dans un claquement de doigt. Ça, Sherlock, _c'est le pouvoir et ça n'a pas de prix_. Le choix appartient à celui qui le détient. Toi, tu n'as rien.

La cruauté dans la voix de Mycroft était palpable, tout comme son mépris et son dégoût mais ça resterait toujours dans le politiquement correct. Son visage ne montrerait jamais rien de ses émotions. S'il en avait bien sûr.

Sherlock se demandait bien ce qui mettait Mycroft le plus en colère ? Qu'il couche avec Moriarty ? Ou bien son manque de loyauté envers la couronne, la reine etc... ?

- Tu ne comprends rien. Jamais. Comme d'habitude Mycroft, Fit Sherlock en se levant soudainement, faisant tomber son violon sur le sol.

Il tourna le dos pour sortir de la pièce, et quitter le psycho avec des espions douteux, quand la voix de son frère s'éleva.

- Je ne te conseille pas de me tourner le dos, Sherlock. Viens t'asseoir ou John pourrait avoir une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mycroft secoua la tête, l'air totalement neutre. Il ne feignait même plus l'amusement.

- Que pensera-t-il quand il saura que son meilleur ami fait des gâteries à un criminel, qui, accessoirement a accroché une bombe sur son torse, menaçant de le faire éclater en morceau à chaque instant ? Si j'étais lui... je suppose que je serais, fâché, peut-être ?

Sherlock tourna à peine la tête, sinon, il frapperait sûrement le visage de son frère pour ne plus le voir. Quand il disait à John que cet homme était dangereux, il ne plaisantait pas. Mycroft avait trop de pouvoirs, était doublement plus manipulateur que lui, et si possible, avait encore moins de morale.

- Je me fiche de l'avis des gens. Ce sont tous des crétins.

Mycroft caressa son menton, l'air pensif. Il ne dirait jamais directement les choses à Sherlock, ni à personne. La menace énoncée clairement, le danger à la vue de tous, étaient bien moins impressionnants, bien moins angoissants, puisque la victime savait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

C'était sans doute ainsi que le détective s'était toujours considéré, comme une victime de son frère.

Il s'amusa à balancer son parapluie en l'air, distraitement.

- Tu n'as jamais pu me mentir, Sherlock. Des gens, peut-être. De moi ? Évidemment. De John ? Tu veux faire le pari ? Tu risquerais de perdre le seul homme, assez fou, pour être ton ami ? Je ne crois pas, mais tente moi pour savoir.

Sherlock se retourna soudainement, son sang était devenu chaud jusqu'à en bouillir. La colère, ou plutôt l'agressivité qu'il refoulait, venait d'éclater. Il sauta pratiquement d'un bond pour attraper le poignet de son frère, qui balançait le parapluie. L'objet retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, alors, que la main de Sherlock enserrait le poignet de Mycroft comme un serpent embrassait sa proie. Les veines les plus marquées saillaient de sa main, alors qu'il usait de tous ses muscles pour lui faire le plus de mal possible, ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

Mycroft n'émit aucun son, la tête baissée sur sa main. Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Soudain, son frère leva la tête.

Sherlock voulut mourir.

Le visage de Mycroft, toujours joueur, plein de fausses promesses, d'une obligeance respectueuse, son air banal, bon enfant, toujours un rictus aux lèvres, venait de disparaître. Ses lèvres étaient droites, pas inclinées. Simplement droites...

_Il ne souriait plus._

Sherlock ne savait pas ce qu'était que la peur indicible qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Avant l'histoire du chien de Baskerville, il n'aurait jamais pu mettre un nom sur la moiteur qui s'échappait d'un coup de ses mains, des tremblements subtils de son corps, ou encore de sa langue devenue sèche. Maintenant, il savait, il avait peur, peur de Mycroft.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son frère avait toujours un rictus. Comme pour dire « rien ne m'affecte, je suis au-dessus de tout ». Ses lèvres n'étaient jamais desserrées. Comme si Mycroft, n'avait plus assez de maîtrise de lui-même pour garder cette froide distanciation. Bon Dieu ! Si Mycroft était déjà dangereux quand il avait tout son sang-froid... de quoi Sherlock pouvait-t-il le qualifier maintenant ?

Les pupilles de l'aîné se rétrécirent alors qu'il se levait lentement pour se mettre en face de Sherlock, il semblait infiniment plus grand rien que par son aura, même si Sherlock le dépassait en taille. Il ne fit même pas attention à la main sur son poignet qui était devenue tremblante.

- Desserre ta prise .

- Tu... tu... ne comprends pas.

Sherlock était choqué d'entendre le bégaiement dans sa voix.

-Je ne me répéterai pas.

La voix de Mycroft était aussi tranchante que de l'acier, alors que son regard laissait voir toute sa fureur. Les traits de son frère étaient toujours aussi calmes, mais sans le rictus, Sherlock crut voir un instant le vrai cœur de Mycroft, habité par de la rage.

Sherlock libéra le poignet de Mycroft lentement, toujours sans quitter son frère du regard. S'il ne faisait pas assez attention, il avait comme l'impression que son aîné l'attaquerait jusqu'à le détruire.

- Bien. Tu n'as pas perdu toutes tes facultés mentales à ce que je vois.

Il ne souriait pas.

Il n'avait même plus l'air méprisant.

Il n'avait pas _d'expression_.

- Tu ne comprends pas, répéta Sherlock, presque plaintif.

Mycroft lui donna un regard pointu, avant de baisser la main sur son poignet. Il recula soudainement d'un pas et détailla Sherlock de la tête au pied.

- Tremblement incontrôlé des mains, transpiration chronique, souffle erratique. Symptôme d'une rechute.

- Je ne me drogue pas ! Hurla Sherlock, les narines fumantes et les pupilles ouvertes à l'extrême. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle, et Mycroft observa avec une neutralité terrifiante son poing serré.

- Regarde toi. C'est vrai, cette fois ce n'est pas de l'héroïne. Cependant ça reste de la drogue Dis moi la différence entre tes anciens démons et Moriarty. Je ne fais qu'observer les symptômes. Déduis.

Tout à coup sa voix devint glaciale. Pour une fois, Mycroft ne cacha même plus ce que lui inspirait Sherlock, alors qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre pour enfant.

-Tu t'ennuyais. Avant la drogue comblait le vide. Mais, cette solution, nous le savons, n'existe plus. Il faut trouver autre chose : _le sexe_. D'abord, c'est la découverte de l'inconnu pour toi comme l'était l'héroïne la première fois. C'est excitant, c'est... dangereux. Les préliminaires, c'est la préparation de la seringue, mon frère. Tu peux le faire proprement, ou prendre des risques et choisir un inconnu. Mais non, tu as décidé de te lancer directement dans la drogue dure, de prendre ce qui aura le plus d'effet. Tu n'as pas commencé juste avec l'héroïne. Il te fallait quelque chose de puissant. _Moriarty est le Souffle du diable_.

Sherlock était parfaitement neutre, pour un autre observateur, mais Mycroft le savait, il était stupéfait.

- Maintenant, l'orgasme. C'est la montée, le moment où tu atteins l'extase. La drogue embrume ton esprit, tu ne penses plus à rien, ce n'est plus le chaos. C'est la béatitude, ton corps tremble de satisfaction. Mais il y a un temps pour tout, Sherlock. »

Mycroft recula encore d'un pas, avant de tendre le bras qui maintenait le parapluie devant lui. La pointe du parapluie alla toucher la pomme d'adam de son frère. Le détective ne bougeait pas, ses yeux baissèrent presque craintivement vers l'arme de Mycroft. C'était un rappel douloureux des marques de strangulation que Moriarty n'avait heureusement pas laissé.

Son frère connaissait tous les détails.

La pointe s'enfonça lentement dans sa gorge.

- La chute. Viens, la chute, Sherlock. Les réminiscences t'assaillent, ton corps est encore sous le coup des effets de l'orgasme ou de la montée, qui sait ? _Mais ton esprit_... ton esprit redevient clair, tout prend à nouveau un sens. Et là, tu te rends compte que tu as réussi à en revenir... que l'instant où tu as perdu le contrôle était terrifiant. La drogue t'a dépossédé de tes facultés mentales. Pendant ce moment,_ tu n'étais rien_. Tu as eu peur. Cependant, tu es encore là. Tu as vaincu la mort. C'est bien ainsi que nous appelons l'orgasme, non : "la petite mort" ?

Son parapluie se retira lentement alors que les semelles de Mycroft claquèrent contre le parquet, son visage étaient à quelques centimètres de celui Sherlock. Il avait presque l'air ennuyé de devoir tout expliquer à son petit frère, et là, Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi bas.

- Cela te rend vivant. Tu retournes voir Moriarty, jour après jour. Jusqu'à l'overdose : _ton assassinat._

La voix de Mycroft était basse, une main sur sa jugulaire aussi frêle qu'une caresse mais qui rappelait à Sherlock la réalité de la situation. Il ne put même pas se détacher de lui, ou lui hurler de foutre le camp.

Mycroft l'avait rabaissé, parce qu'il avait compris. Sa folie ne devenait plus exceptionnelle, ce n'était, pour Mycroft, qu'une rechute de son toxicomane de petit frère. Le pire ? C'était sans doute vrai. Son frère venait de briser toutes ses défenses, tous ses mensonges avec une facilité déshonorante. Il l'avait vu lui, comme s'il n'était pas l'esprit complexe et génial, mais qu'un homme banal, ordinaire.

_Il n'était qu'un toxicomane._

Il serait traité comme tel.

-Enfin... heureusement pour nous, mon frère, il y a une solution.

Sans même y penser, la peur au ventre, Sherlock murmura :

-Le sevrage.

Énoncée à haute voix, cette réalité devenait si concrète que pendant une seconde, une chambre froide se matérialisa devant ses yeux. La solitude était une main qui serrait ses poumons, et ça devenait douloureux de respirer. Sherlock était terrifié.

Mycroft ne souriait toujours pas. Il ne l'aidait pas non plus. Pas la moindre pitié, juste du mépris et de la colère.

Il recula d'un pas et tourna le dos à Sherlock pour sortir.

- Trois jours, tu as trois jours pour t'en sortir seul. Redeviens son ennemi juré sans autre désir innocent que sa mort et bats-toi pour le livrer à la police. Sinon, je m'en occuperai moi-même. »

Mycroft ne le regarda pas, il n'avait pas besoin de menace supplémentaire. Il avait un jour prouvé à son cadet, jusqu'où il pouvait pousser les limites de la cruauté pour ce qu'il considérait être la protection de Sherlock. Le détective le savait, le compte à rebours était lancé. Quand la porte claqua derrière son frère, Sherlock sentit son diaphragme se détendre, il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur le sol.

La mallette de dépistage de Mycroft était toujours là.

Il tremblait encore.

_Le sevrage..._

* * *

**_Fin du prologue_**

**_Donnez nous un avis, si vous avez le temps. Si vous ne l'avez pas, donnez nous un avis quand même... (cela est bien entendu énoncé sur un ton non agressif)_**

**_The Fey and the Djinn_**

**_You'll see it when we finish it._**


End file.
